


Firestar's Last Breath

by Copperfur



Series: Warriors rewrite [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As a she-cat, Firestar is reborn, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: An alternate ending to OoTS' The Last Hope.





	Firestar's Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for canon-typical violence and major character death.
> 
> Credit is also given to Vex, AGamer and onewiththewheels for their beta advice.

Firestar jumped to his paws. "You can die like a rogue since you lived like one." He lunged at Tigerstar, aiming for the dark warrior's throat. With a loud snarl, he fastened his teeth deep into Tigerstar's neck. He held on, even as Tigerstar fought and thrashed in an attempt to break free.

Firestar was so focused on ending Tigerstar, his eyes widened in pain and alarm when he felt his stomach be ripped open. He almost dropped Tigerstar then and there, but maintained his hold until the other cat finally collapsed to the ground.

Unmoving.

Blood flowed over Firestar's paws and the flame-coloured leader panted for breath. He glanced up to watch Tigerstar fade away, his gaze blank. Relieved it was all over, Firestar lay on the ground. He knew his time was short.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm yowled, her cry rising above the sounds of the Dark Forest cats falling in battle. She raced towards where her mate lay, blood still pouring from his stomach.

Firestar looked around frantically. The metallic taste of blood was filling his mouth and he could tell even through his delirium that he had only a few precious heartbeats left. The mangled body of Brambleclaw, struck down in battle by his half brother Hawkfrost, was fresh in his mind.

Firestar looked around frantically, his eyes eventually falling on Lionblaze. "Deputy..." He panted, the blood in his mouth choking his words. "Lionblaze." The huge cat, hearing his name, froze, letting a limp cat fall from his mouth. Sandstorm's eyes went wide as she silently questioned Firestar's decision.

Sandstorm stopped in front of Firestar, tears pricking at her eyes. "Stop talking, you mouse-brain." The she-cat's words were said fondly as she lowered her head to nuzzle him. "I'm expecting again. Please don't leave me, us. They can't grow up without their father."

Firestar barely had any strength left. He could see StarClan cats descending already. The flame-coloured tom gathered what little energy he could and stared directly into Sandstorm's eyes. "I… am sorry, Sandstorm, for not being able to be there for you and the kits." His last life was fading fast and his eyes were growing glassy.

"Mouse-brained fool." Sandstorm cried under her breath, but many cats still heard.

Firestar lay his head down for the final time. She buried her head in Firestar's flank, feeling his last breath leave his body. The ageing she-cat wailed in grief as her mate joined StarClan.

However, StarClan had other plans for Firestar. Instead of showing him around their land, Bluestar explained that he was needed again: he was to be reborn. Before he stepped foot in the pool, he asked who his family would be.

Bluestar shared a pointed glance with Tallstar and his mate, while Firestar wasn't looking. She dipped her head, the gesture all but saying: It's for the best. Tallstar merely purred as Juniperleaf nuzzled in close.

Bluestar replied. "You will discover for yourself. I'm sure you'll enjoy the surprise."

Firestar twitched an ear, confused by how cryptic his former leader was being. "Bluestar, please. I would like to know." The ginger tom politely repeated himself.

The blue-grey she-cat meowed, amused by her former apprentice. "Very well." She flicked her tail to the side, where Tallstar and Juniperleaf stood. "You will be being reborn in the old forest as the only kit of Tallstar and his mate."

"Flame is all that can clear the shade of the forest to reveal the stars." The voices of many cats of StarClan made themselves heard.

Bluestar echoed the first word, Firestar noticing her voice sounded urgent.

Firestar's eyes widened in shock and horror at the new prophecy. A mew slipped from his mouth; he wanted to know more about the prophecy, but realized it would be revealed to him in due time. He took a moment to regain his composure, before dipping his head in Tallstar's direction. "It's an honour. You always were a good leader."

Bluestar padded up to Firestar, as he nuzzled the former WindClan leader. Her tail ran along Firestar's back. "It's time. Step into the pool."

Before Firestar turned and began padding towards the vision pool, he locked eyes with Bluestar once more. "I would like to say I want to save all the cats who died… But if there's one whose death I wish to prevent above all others, it would have to be Redtail's."

"You would have to give up seeing your Clan as it is right now and experience the hardships you had back then a second time." Bluestar held her former apprentice's gaze, her eyes not breaking from his. A little smile forming on her face, she then added: "But knowing you, I see you saving them all, anyway."

Without hesitation, Firestar answered: "I accept." He then padded up to the still water, entering until he was in the cold liquid up to his shoulders. The ginger tom turned to face his former Clanmates.

"See you again, Rusty." Redtail padded up to sit beside Bluestar.

The assembled cats watched as Firestar dove under the water and then he was gone from StarClan.

Firestar woke with a start in the smaller, weaker body of an apprentice-aged she-cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas, my confidence was bolstered. So I decided to dive back into the fandom by posting this.
> 
> Also, Juniperleaf is Jake, just as a heads up. In this universe, he is a transgender tom: biologically a she-cat, but identifies mentally as a tom. So he would be able to carry kits, while still calling himself a tom cat.


End file.
